


Fierce As A Lion

by Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, Greg Lestrade is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experience, Patronus, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage
Summary: In a moment of danger, Greg Lestrade has a choice. He can lie there and prepare for the dementor to take his and Mycroft's lives, or he can fight.He chooses to fight and learns something about himself.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Fierce As A Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiverfawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Magic in Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562027) by [shiverfawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes). 



> Hi guys! This is the result of talking with shiverfawkes about their Potterlock AU! If you haven't read it, go and read 'The Magic in Mischief'! It's a fantastic tale with wonder and magic and a little bit of romance too, what's not to love! 
> 
> So! This was born of a discussion about patronus'. Here's the result of that plot bunny!

"Mycroft, Mycroft please! Open your eyes! Fight!" 

Greg's voice carried across the forest clearing towards his friend, currently on his knees as the dementor towered above him, the dark wisps of cloak fanning out and making it look all the more frightening. Greg's ankle had been broken from tripping over a root as they had run, so he could only crawl towards Mycroft as he saw the light around his friend's face distort and warp before his own eyes. "Mycroft! Mycroft _please_! The spell! The _spell_!"

Why wasn't he doing it? Mycroft had mastered that spell before anyone else in their class, he was exemplary, why wasn't he protecting himself?! Panic clawed at his chest like a rabid animal, roaring at him to free it, to let the adrenaline coursing through his body spur him to action. But fear weighed him down, keeping his limbs pinned to the ground as tears filled his eyes. If he fucked this up, Mycroft would die. Hell, if he fucked this up, he could die! Somehow that seemed the less pressing matter. "Mycroft, please, I-I can't do it, fucking _please_!" 

A sound reached his ears, a groan, a whisper that may as well have been a scream on the wind. _Help me_. With wide, watery eyes the Gryffindor didn't think as he reached for his wand and scrambled amongst the leaves and the wet mud beneath. Pointing it at the creature his face scrunched up into a grimace, pain flaring through his leg as he tried to kneel up. Gritting his teeth, he could see Mycroft growing paler, the panic wrenching a sharp scream from his lips, "Expecto Patronum!"

Light flickered and fizzled at the end of his wand and Greg felt something warm enclose around him, the air filled with an energy he had never felt before. There was a growl in his ear, one that he thought might have been a trick of his mind, and from his wand came a burst of light. Before his eyes the light morphed and twisted in the air, locking onto the dementor and as it lurched in the air it took form.

A paw broke through the shadows of the dementor's centre, its hollow groan becoming one with the wind as there came a roar. Where it once floated, a lion now stood with its upper lip curled in preparation for a fight as more dementors floated overhead. _Holy shit, it's a lion. My patronus is a fucking lion._ Just as he realised this the creature raised its head towards the sky and let out a loud roar that echoed through the forest around them. 

A weak groan brought Greg to his senses and he crawled towards Mycroft, scrambling to get to the downed man and to grasp onto his hand for dear life. "Myc! Christ, Myc, I was so fucking worried! You could have died, you idiot, what-."

"Gregory?" Mycroft's voice cracked as he opened his eyes, parting cracked and bloody lips as he saw the dirt and blood that spattered across his boyfriend's face. Then he noticed the glow from the man's wand and followed the light to the magnificent creature standing guard over them, his eyes widening in absolute wonder. "What did you...?"

"Y-You were going to fucking _die_ , what did you expect me to do?!" He asked miserably, tears freely rolling down his cheeks as he pulled the Slytherin to his chest. "If anything _happened to you_ , I'd... I'd not know what to do, Myc! I fucking love you!"

Mycroft stayed silent for a moment, his eyes completely glued to the lion snarling at the creatures above them. Things slowly came back to him, the dementor, the thoughts of Sherlock and Gregory being hurt, tormenting him as his energy faded... then Gregory. Gregory screaming for him to spring into action, to save himself. _Open your eyes! Fight!_ "Y-You would _live_ , Gregory. You would carry on for us both," he whispered, turning to look at his boyfriend and cupping his cheeks. Their gazes met and he couldn't hold back from pressing their lips together, trembling as he felt more than heard Greg sob against him. _You will live, no matter where this battle of good and evil takes us, my love. You will live the life I can only dream that we can lead. Live and that will be enough._

There came a call in the distance and they broke apart, panting and whispering comfort to each other as the lion paced back and forth restlessly, ready to fight any creature that came too close. The calls came closer and Greg called back something Mycroft didn't even pretend to understand, his mind hazy and his consciousness fading. As everything went black, he heard two voices call his name. Gregory, and then Sherlock.


End file.
